Partners in Justice
by Mina Taoni
Summary: Ino and Gaara, and Naruto and Sakura, are all investigating the death of Ten-Ten. Was it murder? Can they solve it? AU
1. Chapter 1

Partners in Justice

A Naruto Story

**Hi peeps! :3 It's me, Mina! XD This is an AU story, where Naruto and Sakura are a part of the Police force.**

**Yes:**

**there is crime.**

**other people from Naruto will be in the department, don't worry.**

**the pairing is Naruto x Sakura**

**there is murder**

**First, Second and third reviewers get recognition**

**SOMETHING NEW: FOR EVERYBODY WHO FOLLOWS/FAVORITES THIS, THEY WIL BEZ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

_**LET'S GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!**_

**LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

"Sakura! Naruto! Gaara! Ino! " A voice from the bustling precinct shouted. Sakura shifted her gaze around the room, and figured out it came from her boss's office. She tossed her paperwork on her desk, and walked to the big office, with her heels clacking.

When she arrived, 3 other people were in the office. She recognized them all. Ino and Gaara were partners, and they complimented each other's personalities. While Ino's personality was bubbly, and fun, Gaara kept her grounded, and realistic. While they both are good cops, they are, in fact, very different.

Naruto was Sakura's partner in justice. Much like Ino and Gaara, their personalities complimented each other. Sakura was the grounded one, while Naruto was the energetic one.

"As you may know," the person in the chair swiveled around. It was all of their bosses, Tsunade, and she was in charge of everybody. "I have called you in for a case. Kakashi, your senior officer, is on the murder case of Rock Lee. Such a shame, that poor boy. But now, you guys also have a case."

She tossed a file onto her desk, than turned her whole chair around. The four 20 year olds left the office.

"So, it appears that this case is the of murder of Ten-Ten. Age: 17 She was found at 5:00 pm on Thursday," Gaara said, opening the file.

"Okay, so let's go look at the crime seen!" Naruto said, dashing out the door. "SHOTGUN!" he yelled really loudly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and unlocked the car doors, and the two teams went their separate ways.

"Hey, Sakura, Sakura!" Naruto said, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go out for ramen tonight!"

"Sorry, I already have dinner plans with Hinata and Ino!" Sakura smiled, thinking of her best friends.

"Aww…" Naruto said, as they pulled up to the crime scene.

They both stepped out of the green corolla, and Sakura locked her doors with a beep.

The crime scene was at a theatre where you watch those high-school plays. Ten-ten was in the middle of the stage, and there was several stab wounds in the stomach, and one in the neck.

"Poor girl," Ino said, coming behind her.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Naruto asked.

"It's quite possible that she was murdered by one of her classmates, who wanted her role. After all, she did have the lead as Sandy." Gaara commented, bending down to examine the body.

"Sandy?" Ino's elbows digged into her partners back, as she bent over him, using him as a rest. "Like the girl in Grease?"

"Yeah. Ten-Ten was in Drama Club," the pink head told her best friend.

"So that gives motive!" Gaara said, standing up, his partner sliding onto the floor.

"But who would want to do it?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I don't know. But Tsunade said to keep this on the down low. So all of us could go undercover!" Ino said excitedly from the floor.

"Well, let's get started with the makeovers!" Sakura squealed excitedly, letting her girlie side out.

"Ugh…" Naruto spit out.

"Well, I'm going over to Ino's house. You two dudes figure out what to do."

**Wellll that was short!**

** REEVIEW!  
MINA KUROSAKI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTNERS IN JUSTICE  
CHAPPIE 2**

**Hey there sexy bunnies! XD Guess who feels like a bitch? *slowly raises her hand* I never updated. T_T… Anyways, I love you all to who favorited, and reviewed:**

**My first three reviewers:**

**Red-Hot Habenero**

**Cherry Vampire (cute username, by the way)**

**And my awesome classmate Shayne! :D**

**Anyways, if you guys want background info on Rock Lee, he like, was blinded to death by Guy Sensei's shiny teeth. Andyeahonwiththisterriblesto rythatnobodylikes#foreveraloneomgishouldgetali feandstartwritingtheactualst ory! XDDD**

Being a girl, Sakura knew the ins and outs of makeovers and everything, so going undercover was like doing 2+2. Getting excited because you know the answer so effortlessly.

And then Ino was squealing, getting all of her makeup supplies out, along with all her hair supplies.

You see, the difference between Ino and Sakura, is that Sakura makes subtle touches when doing the makeover on someone, making them look nice, but gradually. Ino BOOM! You have blonde hair? Purple. You like brown eye shadow? You have blue. Sakura is more sophisticated, while Ino is fun and a lot like a teenager.

"Girl, you look absolutely BEAUTTTIIIFUUL!" Ino squealed as she danced around the living room of their apartment. (Ino and Sakura shared an apartment) Sakura had curly pink hair with purple edges that flowed to her waist. She wore a light pink shimmering eye shadow, and had purple nails. She wore a light blue sundress.

Ino, on the other hand, had jet-black hair that fell to her boot-ay. She wore purple contacts, and blue eyes hadow on her lids. Her nails were red and she wore shorts and a tank-top.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you. Forehead, you look just as good." Ino hugged Sakura and squealed, and grabbed her backpack. "Where are you going?"

"We're going over to help Naruto and Gaara of course!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Um, are you sure? Naruto will end up drowning himself in bleach trying to bleach his already blonde hair." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Good point." And like that, they were out the door, on their way to Naruto's and Gaara's house.

"Does this look like something I should dye my hair with?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Naruto. This is not Brain Science or Rocket Surgery. **(A/N: Cite: the awesome swoozie06 from youtube)** That is a bottle of ketchup," the red head face palmed.

"WE'RE HOOOOMMMMMEEE!" Ino screamed on the top of her lungs while kicking the door in.

"This ain't your home." Naruto said.

"Here, Ino, you take Gaara, and I'll take Naruto. Meet me back in this living room in one hour." Sakura and Ino both took their respective into their own rooms.

Naruto sat in a chair, barely moving as the stench of the hair dye filled his nose. "What color are you dying my hair anyways?"

"It says it's light brown on the bottle," Sakura said, examining the bottle, as she squirted some of the orangish liquid onto his head and rubbed it in with her hands.

"Aww. I wanted it to be green!" Naruto whined.

"Sit still," she slapped the side of his head. "Besides, this was the color YOU bought. So sit down, shut up and hope it doesn't get in your eyes."

Gaara was having a spazz attack. **(A little ooc right now, just a warning)**

"YOU BE CRAZY! I AIN'T PUTTING THAT SHIT IN MY SOFT RED HAIR!" Gaara stood on the chair, holding one of his blue pillows to his chest, as if Ino would squirt the liquid in midair.

"Omigosh Gaara. It's just going to be temporary. You will have blonde hair until the investigation is over."

"Hell to the no. Do you know how much shit is in there?"

"Just sit down."

Gaara and Naruto sat across from each other.

"I can't believe we did this."  
"My hair is brown. Ew." Naruto made a face.

"Come on, let's go to the drama club."

"Thank you guys so much for coming!" Kurenai whispered. "I know it's hard to be undercover as students, but we really need this murder thing figured out. We only have a month before the play goes on!"

"No prob, Kurenai!" Naruto said.

"You should really call her Mrs. K." Sakura pointed out. **(A/N: Yes, I know her last name doesn't begin with K, but I like that, okay?)**

"Well, thank you Mrs. K for letting us join stage crew for the production of Grease." The detective with the love tattoo stuck out his hand.

"No problem, Gaara. You guys can just sit down on the stage, and wait for everybody to come." **(Body was cleared out by forensics and all evidence collected)** Ino and Sakura sat next to each other, while Gaara and Naruto sat next to each other.

"Hey! Guys get over here!" Kurenai shouted to the people of Drama Club. People came filing onto the stage.

"Why are we here, I have bett-" a guy with black hair piped up before looking at Sakura and Ino.

A few wolf whistles were heard in the crowd.

"HEY! I have no room for perverts in this club!" Kurenai shouted. "You start."

"Hey, I'm Sauske Uchiha, and I play Danny Zuko."

**If you guys don't know who Danny Zuko is, go google it. Like the song.**

**Reviews for cookies!  
**

**Me love you guys! :3**

**Mina Kurosaki**


End file.
